little trapped raven
by hdemskie
Summary: this story is about raven accidently turning into a young girl...what will the titans do now?


Trapped Little Raven

Hey guys, Im Hannah. This is my first one so i hope u enjoy XD

"Arerath metrion zinthos,

azerath metrion zinthos,

azerath metrion zin-" Raven meditated in her room, when the titans alert went off. As angry as she was, she landed on the ground.

" Raven!" Robin shouted. Telling her she needs to hurry. Even though Raven is one of the teen titans, sometimes she likes to be alone, by herself, NOT fighting all the time. She began floating to where the rest were. When she arrived Robin looked quit concerned. She shrugged it off, not concerned about it.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. They all rushed out the door.

As they rushed, they all got a strange feeling.

"Is friends feeling strange, or is it just I?" asked Star fire.

"No, Im feeling it to." cyborg added.

" I agree." beast boy also added.

They have gotten to the city, to where the trouble was. At that point they all knew why they were feeling the strange feeling. Slade! They all changed the expression of their face, from a concerned look to a ready to fight look.

"Slade why do you keep coming back!" Robin shouted at him. His only recponce was a evil giggle. Suddenly everything around them turn red, with fire everywhere. Raven suddenly got angry, as she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"NO!" she yelled, as a black aura filled around her hands. She floated up.

"WAIT RAVEN, NO!" Robin tried to stop her.

" AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She shot her powers at him with her mite. All he did was chuckle at this. Which that made Raven confused. He suddenly did something, but Raven couldnt see. But whatever he did shot ravens power back at her.

" AAAAHHHHH!" she yelled in fear (YES FEAR).

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted in fear that Raven will get hurt. OUFF! Ravens power it her so hard she blacked out. But the last thing she heard was robin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Raven layed in a bed passed out. Blinking her eyes open she felt hurt.

"W-what where am I?" She asked confused. At that voice, Robin suddenly gasped, he got up and hugged Raven as tight as he could.

"Um excuse me." she pushed Robin off. "who are you?" Raven asked in a high pitched voice. The thing is when ravens power shot back at her. Slade did something to that that made her a little girl. Because raven only looked like a 5 year old girl.

Robin got up, with a concerned look.

"You don't know who I am?" Robin asked concerned. Raven looked down, and nodded. She looked like she was about to cry.

"No,no, please don't cry, there's nothing to cry about." He then picked up raven and gave her a hug to try to comfort her. Raven, being a scared little girl, hugged robin back. Her head was on robins shoulder as a tear fell on it. He pulled her off and sat her on the bed.

"shh its okay." he said trying to comfort her. He took his hand and wiped her tears away. At that moment cyborg, star fire, and beast boy walked in with concerned looks on their faces.

"Is friend raven okay?" Star fire asked concerned. Raven then got up off her bed and squired behind robin. She hid behind his leg squeezing it tight. Robin knew she was frightened.

"Raven its okay their not going to hurt you." he said as he picked her up and placed her on his hip supporting her back. She turned her head away as tears started to fall again.

"Raven these are your friends." Roben told her. Something went off inside of her that made her turn because She looked at him with her eyes glowing red. She started to rise.

" I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" Raven shouted as she shot a black aura at Cyborg, Star fire, beast boy and Robin. Cyborg quickly shot a shield from his robotic arm that protected them.

"AND I NEVER WILL!"she yelled as she broke the window and flew out.

"Well looks like she still has her powers." cyborg added in.

"C'mon we need to find her before she does any more damage!" Robin yelled.

They all rushed out of the building worried about raven. But the only thing on Robins mind is why she freaked out like that. First she crying and all sad, then she just bursted. But then beast boy snapped robin out of his thoughts. When he did he saw what raven had done. Buildings around were broken and on fire.

" WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP!" Robin shouted. The second after they all split up looking for little raven. Robin went down an empty alley, which he heard noise in.

"Raven?" Robin asked while he looked around. He suddenly heard noise behind a couple of garbage cans.

"Raven?" He asked again. Then he heard whimpering. Walking up to the garbage cans he had a strong feeling it was raven behind there. He looked behind the cans and he sees a whimpering raven with a tear stained face. He felt pity for the girl.

"Raven are you okay?" robin sat beside her. Trying to stop crying she answered him.

"N-no I'm not, I just woke up here having no idea where I am, and suddenly they want to be my friends, I don't get it... I-I'm to weird...to different, ounce I'm friends they will just leave me ounce they know how different I am...Ill be alone...just like my whole life." Robin felt so bad for her. Her childhood must of been horrible. He kneeled in and hugged her. For some reason he felt so close to raven, like he never wanted to leave her side, like he wanted to protect her sat there crying while robin comforted her.

TO BE CONTINUED

thx i luved making this next chapter will be out soon R&R PLZ BAIIIII


End file.
